


Dare

by nanuk_dain



Series: The Sinking of the Laconia Slash Fanart [1]
Category: The Sinking of the Laconia
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortimer and Hartenstein just can't keep away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/109437/109437_original.jpg)


End file.
